Tsukikohime Okumuru
by SweetLikeIncense
Summary: A new work in process, about a young demon woman chasing after her mysterious past involving Amaimon. Him and Mephisto claim they are brother and sister, but is this a lie to fool the truth and change the future, or to protect both Amaimon and Tsukikohime from a tragic curse?


Once upon a time,

There was a fate a demon wanted so desperately to change.

Amidst the night the demon king of earth ran,

With nothing but a baby in his hands.

Worry creased his brow,

Nevertheless the death was where his obsession relied.

Not a shuffle sounded through the bitter night,

Even as his dear Behemoth followed behind,

And the trees swayed from the rough wind.

A dark evening with little hope,

A child not long to live,

In such a new life...

Behemoth grumbled behind the earth king precariously, as he ran through the demon realm, Gehenna, in a rush. He slipped through his brothers' portal before he could sense the demons presence. Grass crunched beneath his black boots as he stepped through the demon portal, and onto the living realm. Darkness consumed the sky, as clouds buried the stars and moon, foreshadowing rain. The demon arrived onto a cliff, climbing it's peak and staring into the black below them. Holding up the small baby, he stared into her eyes; her small hands gripped his own, and she was smiling sweetly at him.

Clenching his teeth the earth king held her roughly over the edge, his breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilation. Although, no matter how he steeled himself to let go, he couldnt make himself do it. He cursed at himself and the girl, and collapsed to the ground with her in his arms.

"Sister... You make it hard to argue... But i cannot let you live," he whispered making her giggle with his finger poking her face. He stopped suddenly , and raised his head thinking inward for a moment. He stood up then, holding on tight to the child, the demon practically flew into the town closest to the cliffside. When he found it he wandered the streets, assessing the people he sensed inside. "A hidden demon community... How interesting" he laughed. It was short lived however as he walked up to a church frowned, then placed the child on it's step. "If i ever see you after this, then I will kill you," and then he was gone leaving a suddenly upset child behind.

"Tsukiko! Are you trying to trip everyone in your path!" An elder in the village yelled when he was trying to cross a road. A young woman was speeding down it as fast as her legs could take her. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't so inhumanly speedy on foot, she barely heard the elder as she continued onward. Today was her birthday, she turns 100; which here meant your finally an adult. As a demon society this was the mark of which one has finally learned most of their powers, and can live on their own as well as become a full citizen.  
The woman raced her way to the center of the village, she was almost late to meet the Leader, in fact that was why she was going so fast and being a little reckless. The woman wasn't even out of breath as she made her way across the cobblestone road in to a large temple, in a way it resembled a church although not used for such a reason. Once inside Tsukiko paused took a deep breath and walked to the front of the temple silently.  
Her face was expressionless as she walked, her bare feet covered in dirt, leaving a trail behind her. One of the temple maidens stopped as she saw the woman then giggled before grabbing her arm and taking me to a room. Inside it was a large ceramic tub and clothes hanging up beside it, ceremonial clothing for tonight. Tsukikohime made her way to it before stripping and getting in, scrubbing dirt off her skin and hair almost violently, she trained every day, with her abilities and combat.  
Once dried and dressed Tsukikohime fixed her hair and started back to the main hall finding Kane the village leader standing in the center with cold dark eyes on her. This demon was scary even as a human man, he incited fear in everything he did, and he always had an eye on Tsukikohime.  
"Tsukikohime Khaleesi, the only orphan with no insight to who their family is. I'm happy to see you as an adult here now, welcome to this village and what it really is...Looking at you now I also have an idea on who to seek for answers," The demon spoke loudly his hands behind his back as he addressed the woman. She went from staring expressionless to shocked then confused, her gaze going faraway.  
With long mint green hair, silver eyes, and thick black eyelashes, she embodied a look of grace. Though she stood straight, the woman was petite and soft-looking. Yet her eyes were hard and had a sadistic glint, that many other villages took seriously when considering her rights here. She was indeed wondering where she came from, and an anger possessed her when she thought about finally facing them. When she had been dropped off the demons said they felt an immense demonic power few demons actually have.  
The ceremony took place quickly after that, it wasn't a public thing, and the leader had to get on with the village politics. Once it was over Tsukikohime was told to see the Temple Maiden who found her that night, and had been raising her ever since.  
"Kana-sama?" Tsukikohime asked walking into her room, where she was meditating. The woman looked barely over 30, and long elegant black hair with bright blue eyes, which lit up when she saw the young woman. Tsukiko had a sweet, inviting voice that rivaled her actions in almost every possible way. "It went well, and the Leader said you had something important to say...'" Tsukiko explained leaning against a wall watching Kana stand and sit in a chair by the window.  
The older woman's face looked troubled, and a little bit pissed. "I have no concrete proof to really show you, but that much power that the entire village was able to sense, and the fact that you resemble him so strongly. It gives me the right to think that you were dropped off here by the earth king, Amaimon," she says solemnly. Kana was gazing out the window with a sour expression on her face. She looked directly at Tsukiko before continuing, "The best way to get a hold of him, is going to find his brother Mephisto... Fortunately he is always loudly admitting where he is and what he does. And he is still on earth, helping exorcists... You are gonna have to join this academy, if you want to find Amaimon."  
Tsukikohime considered all of this before crossing her arms and staring at the maiden, "Tell me where to go."

True Cross Academy, I finally made it here. It was huge, so much bigger than our village, and so tall. Walking to it's entrance I braced myself, expecting to be attacked. Instead I got nothing, blinking I headed to the front office to face Mephisto directly. "Be prepared Principle," I sneered kicking the door open violently after racing through the hall of human students, who stared after me in shock.  
I stopped short in surprise, expecting a large dark demon, and getting... This? "HUH? Who are you?" I demanded walking up to him grabbing him by his colorful jacket. He wore lavender, pink, and blues, with a large amount of poofy clothing; this man looked ridiculous.  
"Huh? I see... I am the principle of True Cross, Mephisto," he stated and he grinned darkly. Despite his appearance, that grin showed the demon inside him, and I realized I felt his immense power inside him. Narrowing my eyes I let go suddenly, and put my hands on my hips.  
After a few seconds of silence I giggled, "Your attire is misleading, I was expecting something scarier," I voiced between giggles. This seemed to amuse him, but I could see the question on his smirking face. "My name is Tsukikohime, and your going to help me find Amaimon... The earth king," I stated loudly, slamming my foot on his desk.  
"Brother has done something unforgivable, I recognize your power Tsukikohime. Except you will not meet Amaimon," Mephisto stated matter of fact, with his finger in the air. "He would destroy you, and then everyone would be in trouble," he continued before stopping. He pause at the look on my face, a determined and pissed expression, one that promised a fight.  
Standing straight I felt my eyes go blank, the silver dulling as they often did when I was angry. My face was unmerciful as I stared into this demon's eyes, "Then you will die by my hand..." My voice felt monotone as I raised my weapon, twin chakrams covered in green flames. "Sorry to start off so violently, but I will not take insolence," I whispered to myself, a haunting grin finding my face.  
"Alright, I change my mind" Mephisto yelled suddenly still amused, but I just chuckled at him. In response he opened a portal, out of it came a flying demon who hit the floor in confusion. "There Tsukiko-chan, have your way with him," Mephisto laughed darkly. Amaimon had green hair similar to my own, and golden eyes, he had a far away look in his eyes as he sat on the floor, processing where he was,but his dark aura was no joke.  
I didn't back down, I simply prepared myself to attack. ""Amaimon, King of the Earth... My name is Tsukikohime, I am your enemy! And you will tell me why i was abandoned in a demon village a hundred years ago!" I cried to him, sliding my left leg back and racing to him. Suddenly his face focused on me, confusion only, as he easily dodged me; but I didn't stop, I attacked from the air on all sides. A few hit him but it had little to know affect, even though he started bleeding in several places.  
Assessing the green flames and my demonic face I knew I had on, recognition lit his features; he stopped startled and almost horrified. "Alina...?" he asked himself, "Ah, sis!" he yelled suddenly taking a blow to the face, finally knocking him to his back. For a moment he didn't move, and just lay blinking a few times; but then he was behind her reaching his long nailed hands to her hair.  
Amaimon gripped her hair with one hand, and the back of her neck with the other. I clenched my teeth feeling my throat close as he squeezed mercilessly, so I kicked back at his shins. His hand lightened on my neck for a second as he cursed to the air, and I lit him with the green flames instantly.  
The smell of burning permeated the air, flesh and clothes alike. I choked from the pain of his hand which suddenly snatched my neck backwards toward him so he could get a better grip. "Enough now, this is my school, and I don't want to alarm anyone here!...Besides that's no way to clear up your resentment" Mephisto yelled suddenly, the hand yanked away from me and away from my perimeter of flames.  
I let them burn around me daring anyone to come close, as I glared between the two brothers. Mephisto tipped his hat over his eyes but there was a grin glued to his face, Amaimon half naked and burnt leaned into a chair simply considering the situation. "Demons! Who am I?" I demanded feeling the charred wood beneath me, I seems as if my own clothes could not withstand the heat.  
"Now, now Tsukiko-chan walking without clothes is unacceptable here. I advice you don't start anymore trouble on the Academy grounds. We can explain without destroying all of my stuff" Mephisto reasoned, his sadistic grin daring an opposing reply. I considered my options, Amaimon was stronger than I imagined, and if he was listening to this Mephisto... Two would be impossible with my current power.  
"Fine, fine , but I did not bring any other clothes with me, I rushed here" I explained loudly letting my flames die down and crossing my arms in a dignified manner.


End file.
